


Rest and Relaxation

by Levana



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levana/pseuds/Levana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex is forced to take a break from work,  Strand visits her.  Relaxation results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt. Thanks to the crew! You make me dive into the gutter. 
> 
> Not beta'd, in under 45 minutes as a challenge to myself to see what I could do under pressure.

It can be hard to relax when you are used to living life under a constant adrenaline rush.  It’s even harder when that relaxation has been forced upon you after months of surviving on coffee, attitude, and the thrill of a new discovery on a nearly daily basis.  So, it shouldn’t come as a surprise, Alex mused, that she was not enjoying her enforced vacation time - her passwords changed, security at the station informed not to allow her up, her keycards deactivated, and told that they would see how she was doing in four weeks before allowing her back on a part time schedule.  She looked over at the pot and vaporizer she’d been “prescribed” by her therapist, unhappy. She’d never been one to indulge, unlike Nic, and the idea of being told that she should do so on a daily basis to help her relax was chafing at her sense of self.  She was about to pick the lot up and drop it in the trash when she heard a knock at the door - and it was becoming insistent.     
  
Alex yanked the door open, expecting to see Nic there (and really, he was becoming a pain in her ass, as much as she loved him). She was not ready to come face to face with one Richard Strand, the source of about 90 percent of her stress.  He’d cleaned himself up since the last time she saw him; his facial hair was neatly trimmed, and while he still wore jeans, he’d paired them with a vee neck sweater.    In his hands were shopping bags filled with food.  “Nic called me to fill me in on what was going on” Strand said, as he pushed past her and went straight into her kitchen, emptying bags, opening and closing cabinet doors as he tried to figure out where the items should go, making faces at how bare they were.  “As I am to blame for most of this, “ he said,  grimacing at the barren interior of her fridge,  “I came to make sure you follow the doctor's instructions and get some rest.   I've brought your favorite take out, snacks, beer, and items with which to fix a few simple meals. “   At that,  he looked over at her, taking in her camisole and shorts,  both of which seemed two sizes too big. “Right.  You,  go use that pot Nic gave you.  I'll bring a plate out while you smoke and pick a movie. “  She was shocked enough by his presence that she did exactly as he asked,  wrinkling her nose at the acrid scent and flavor of the herb.  After she queued “Jane   Eyre” Strand came out of the kitchen, a platter filed with cheese, meats,  and bits of bread,  all easy to eat and calorie rich.  He handed her a beer, a small plate with a few bits on it, and leaned back against the couch back,  drinking his own beer and enjoying the movie.  Soon, the marijuana began to work its magic,  and the food settling nicely,  Alex decide to reposition herself, resting her head against the arm of the sofa,  and plopping her feet into Strand’s lap,  giggling as she did.  He looked down at her feet,  polish chipped, and decided to help her relax more, and in his experience few things felt as decadent as a foot rub. 

  
  


He picked up the foot pressed against his stomach, and began to massage it, working his thumbs into the arch of her foot.  He carefully rolled her toes between his fingers,  gently stretching  each one, taking care to keep the pressure steady. Holding the entire foot in his hands,  he rolled it at the ankle, flexed it,  rubbing around the ankle with his thumbs until he felt it relax. Placing it gently down on his lap he then proceeded to pick up the other one and repeat the process, taking careful note of the areas of that made her wince,  and what seemed to elicit sighs.  Every so often, Alex would sip from the beer he brought her, smoke a little bit more, and settle further into the couch cushions.  Richard, meanwhile, had returned to the first foot, but this time, was stroking his fingers up and down her instep, allowing her fingers to travel up along her calf, back down to the ankle, and up again, going a bit further each time.  He looked over at Alex to find her staring at him, pupils blown, relaxed smile on her face.  She scooted further down on the sofa, moving closer to him.  “That feels really, really nice, Richard.” She said, bending her knee a bit, a challenge in her eyes.  Without looking away, Richard lifts her other foot, and gently places a kiss on the inside of her ankle.  When she didn’t pull away, he decided to repeat the kiss, this time moving slowly up her calf, flicking the tip of his tongue out every so often.   Alex moves closer to him, humming happily - this felt amazing, and she was going to enjoy it for however long it lasted.     
  
Richard soon found himself near her knee, trying to make a decision.  Does he stop there, work on her other leg, and just chalk it up to the atmosphere, or does he continue to go up, drawing those happy sighs out of Alex?  He looked over at her to see that her eyes were closed, fingers running over her abs, hips slightly undulating.  Alex opened her eyes, and reaching forward with her free hand, runs her fingers through his hair.  “Please don’t stop.  It’s lovely, and honestly, I would be lying if I said that I hadn’t thought about this.”  She played with the slight curl around his ears, running a finger around the curves.  She smiled again, tracing his brows with that same digit.  Moving her hands, she pushes down her sleep shorts, kicking them across the living room,wraps her legs around him, and pulls him down, laughing.  Richard braces himself with a hand on the edge of the sofa,settling himself between her thighs.  Laughing, he turns his head to to the side, kissing her thigh.  “As you wish,” he says, licking a stripe up her thigh, blowing on it, while placing his other hand on her hip.  Slowly, he worked his way up her thigh, stopping for the occasional nibble, kiss, or to rub his nose against her skin.  Soon, Alex is moaning, rolling her hips, and beginning to pull roughly at his hair, as he reaches her underwear.  Richard runs his nose up the middle, right above where the seam between her labia is.  He breathes her in, intoxicated by the scent of her arousal, as his hands work her panties off.  Barrier removed, he decides to dive in immediately, teasing at her clit with his nose, sliding his thumbs along the inside of her lips, gently licking around the hood.     
  
By now, Alex is moving her hips in earnest - the pot she’d smoked earlier had left her far more sensitive than usual, while making it harder to chase her orgasm.  Before she can say anything, Richard is sliding a finger in, immediately pressing against her while sucking her clit at the same time.  Her orgasm slams into her, causing her to yell in surprise, but before she can catch her breath he gets up, lifts her in his arms,  and carries her to the bedroom,  dumping her into the middle of the bed.   He crawls up the bed,  places himself between her legs,  and kisses her deeply.  He stops only to pull her shirt off, and begins to work his way down her body.  Alex can already feel another orgasm building, and so slides her h hand between their bodies, her knuckles brushing against his jeans as she seeks release again.   Just when she comes,  he grabs her hand,  and kneeling,  begins to lick each of the fingers that had just been between her legs. 

 

“Tell me,  Alex, where do you keep your vibrator?   Do you have lubricant?” he asks, a smirk on his face.   “I promised that I would help you sleep, after all.”  After gathering said items,  he propped himself up on his side, handing her the vibrator, and generously dripping  the lubricant onto her,  begins to gently slide fingers into her.   She flicked it on,  and place it against her pubic bone,  immediately moaning from the dual sensations of the toy and his fingers.   Soon,  she found herself riding his fingers, coming hard.   However,  when she went to turn it off, he stopped her,  fingers still inside.  

 

“Do you trust me? “ he asked,  sliding two fingers in and out,  scissoring as he went.   He slid out,  stroked downward, then back up and in again.  Alex nodded, having an idea of where he might be going.   “Tell me if it's too much, and I'll stop” he said,  adding more lube as he slid in a third finger.  He held them still as she worked the vibrator, before gently moving them, stretching her as he went.   She began to pant,  feeling the build up of a far more intense orgasm.   As she increased the speed of the vibrator,  he added a fourth,  feeling the start of her release.  Just as he began to move, she grabbed his wrist,  and held him in place,  clamping down around him.  By now she was whimpering,  begging  for it to come.  He let her hold him in place,  and kissing her hip,  said “It's OK,  just let go.   I'm not going anywhere.  Come on,  it'll be alright.”   Finally,  she threw her head back and screamed,  coming hard enough around his hand to hurt.   Once she finished,  he carefully withdrew his hand, moved up the bed,  and gathered her to him as she began to sob.   He rocked her as she cried all the pain,  the stress,  the horror of the last few months.   He apologized over and over for his part in her pain,  stroking her hair as he vowed to do  better.   This was how sleep finally claimed them both,  emotionally drained and weary to their core. 

 

Alex awoke early the next morning,  to find herself under the covers with Richard.  He'd taken his jeans off at some point, and wrapped himself apps her, as if to ward off any more pain.  She pulled the blankets over their heads, blocking out the rising sun,  and,  hoarse from the night whispered “I love you,” settled against him once more,  and listened to his heart beating,  as a talisman against the shadows that lurked in the corners of the room. 

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
